


A Bad Day

by Thomas_Cao



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mt. Ebott, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you."
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Cao/pseuds/Thomas_Cao
Summary: The aftermath of a pacifist run allows the monsters to escape to the surface where they once again encounter humans. This tells the story of monsters and humans on the surface and their future. Now Mt. Ebott is just a reminder of the past, but not everything is ready to let the past sit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off right after their release, the pictures in the end credits of the actual game will take place after this introductory chapter. Going to try and keep on course with this chapter because of the little wiggle room.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to share my delicious spaghetti with everyone!"

"sure paps, i'm sure they'll love it."

They were leading the whole group down the mountain, Asgore was with them after Undyne thought it would be a good idea to have their king with them, which it was. Monster Kid had joined them and was wholeheartedly annoying Undyne, who was ignoring him and ready with a spear in hand. Toriel was walking in front of Undyne and ignoring Asgore, she was with Alphys, who was talking with Frisk about her anime. Frisk was quietly listening but occasionally jumped in with a question or a few words. Mettaton was following them with her "fans", who were pretty much all the monsters left in Mt. Ebott. Well, all but one. Flowey had been at the shattered barrier after his fight but amid the chaos of overjoyed monsters and relieved friends, he had slipped away undetected. Papyrus was listing off spaghetti recipes he was going to make.

"that slippery flower..." 

"What was that, Sans?"

"nothing bro, i don't think the spaghetti is agreeing with me, i'm guessing it didn't like getting caught by a giant flower"

"Hmmm, I'll make you some more when I need to make some for the humans."

"sure paps, thanks"

"No problem Sans"

Anyways Flowey was gone and now everyone was free, he should be happy right? Now matter what happened to Flowey, he was gone and all of them were free. They reached the base of the mountain and the ground flattened out as they reached ground level. Asgore had dropped back to talk with Mettaton and Undyne was talking with Alphys and Frisk, with Monster Kid on her back, elated with his piggyback ride. Toriel walked behind them, lost in thought of you know what. He had dropped behind Papyrus a bit, who was picking random stuff up, probably to use for spaghetti later if Sans didn't stop him. Eh, that could wait. He fell back to walk next to Toriel.

"hey tori, whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh hello there Sans, nothing to worry about."

"come on tori, you can tell me"

Toriel crosses her arms, "And why is that?"

"because you trust me dont you?"

"Of course I do Sans."

"then you should tell me"

"That's not exactly a reason to tell you."

"come on tori, just tell me"

"Fine Sans, I will tell you, I- I was just thinking of Asriel."

"okay, what about him?"

"Well, I was just wondering what happened to him. I know it sounds silly, but, couldn't he still me alive somewhere?"

"i guess"

"It's just I know how silly it sounds, but somehow I feel like he's still somewhere out there. Or at least a part of him is."

"hmm, i don't know tor, maybe a piece of him is out there."

"Maybe he is. I know the humans killed him, but- it's just so wrong, he was so young and innocent."

Sans' eye flared a vicious blue, Sans looked away staring at the forest to his right, concealing his eye, "yes, young and innocent, but tori, i feel things are better now"

Toriel stopped and turned out him, "What do you mean by that!"

Sans stopped as well, telling his eye to go out, struggling to control his tone as well, "all i meant is that maybe asriel being gone, led to something better"

"What do you mean Sans, how could things have been any worse?!"

Regaining control, Sans turned to face Toriel, "i mean, what if asriel being gone is a good thing"

Toriel, who was already on the verge of tears, burst into tears at this and raised her hand to slap him, but quickly suppressed her urge, "How could you Sans?! What did he ever do wrong to you!"

She gestured to Frisk walking with Alphys and Undyne now, cheerfully talking about what they were going to do, especially what Frisk was going to do, "What would you do if one day Frisk disappeared Sans! How could- How could you say that! I have put up with your ramblings and- and accusations of Chara. But it won't stand for this, Asriel- Asriel was innocent, he had done nothing wrong, he only tried to help Chara and they ki- they killed him. And now... and now you accuse him of the same things you accuse of Chara. I won't talk to you like this Sans, don't talk with me until your done with your silly rumors."

Toriel briskly walked off, leaving Sans standing back unfazed. As she walked, she regained her composure before grabbing hold of Frisk's hand again in silence. Asgore stopped to look at Sans, but the two stood in silence. Giving him a pat on the shoulder, Asgore quietly continued walking, sensing some kind of tension. Shaking off his surprise, he followed the main group at a slow pace. Noticing his absence, Undyne gave Monster Kid to Toriel, giving him specific instructions to stay with Toriel before stopping to walk with Sans.

"Hey bonehead, what's going on?"

"nothing undyne, me and Toriel were just talking"

"Come on, Sans, what happened? I saw Toriel, she was pretty shaken up."

"well, we got in an argument"

"About...?"

"about asriel, it's really nothing"

"Oh come on Sans, did you tell her about Asriel and Chara again?"

"how did you know?"

"Sans, you've told me about this before and I told you it was a bad idea. I kept it secret like you said, but you should too."

"but it's the truth"

"You have no proof Sans! What is this even based on?"

"oh undyne, if you had seen the things i've seen you would have no doubt that i am right. if only you guys remembered..."

"This is the problem Sans, you claim things no one has even heard of, then you make accusations with that with no other proof. I'm starting to see how Toriel feels. To be one of the Royal Guardsmen is to always be truthful and kind, now I'm not saying you not being kind, but it's hard to say that you'd be a Royal Guardsman like this... "

Undyne left Sans once again walking alone. Sans was unfazed, he was reassured by the fact that he knew he was right.  _"If only everyone knew..."_ Sans turned this over and over in his head, thinking of possibilities. There he caught him again. A watching yellow flower peering from behind a rotting tree trunk, always just out of Sans' power. He was being careful, making sure Sans couldn't catch him. But Sans had a plan, no matter if it worked or not, Flowey wasn't going to be an issue again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'll be working on this along with my schoolwork, my other 2 works, and an animation job so please me patient. A kudo is always super helpful.


End file.
